Love Latte (KAISOO ver)
by beng beng max
Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, kini Jongin melihat wanita itu lagi di depan matanya, mantan istrinya yang telah membuatnya menjadi sosok yang kaku seperti sekarang. Mereka harus bertemu di keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan, akankah cinta bersemi kembali diantara mereka? (Kaisoo GS, slight!Hunhan)


**Love Latte (KAISOO ver.)**

Disclaimer : FF ini merupakan re-make dari novel PHOEBE dengan judul yang sama

Pair: Kaisoo, Hunhan, etc

(Sorry for the typos)

* * *

Jongin uring-uringan Karena hal yang difikiranya bertambah banyak. Deadline kerja harus di selesaikanya sesegera mungkin karena ia harus mengawasi Klara secara langsung. Peruntungan yang baik, jika bertemu dengan gadis bernama Klara Schrade itu maka ikatan pekerjaannya dengan mendiang nyonya Jouliette akan segera berakhir. Sekarang ada sebuah beban yang sangat besar menyangkut gadis yang mungkin masih berusia 23 tahun jika ia masih hidup. Jongin harus segera menyerahkan semua warisan ibunya kepada gadis muda yang tidak di ketahui dimana rimbanya itu sekaligus membantunya sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap secara batiniah. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun bukanlah usia yang matang untuk mengurusi seluruh kekayaan Jouliette Schrade yang berkisar di seantero Eropa dan Britania Raya. Parahnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak tau harus memulai dari mana untuk mencari Klara Schrade, tapi berbekal kenyataan bahwa Ayah dari gadis itu berada di Korea, Jongin memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari Korea.

"Jongin, ayo keluarlah! Sebentar lagi makan siang!"

Suara Xi Luhan terdengar lantang, tapi penuh kasih. Jongin memandangi jam di dinding kamar yang di tumpanginya. Sekarang memang sudah tengah hari dan sesegera mungkin ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, berharap wanita itu masih disana. Tidak ada, Luhan mungkin sudah kembali ke ruang makan. Jongin memutuskan untuk menyusul. meskipun seharian ini ia berusaha untuk memanjakan kepalanya yang pusing, Jongin masih tetap harus mengisi perut agar punya tenaga untuk hidup. Dengan langkah yang sangat lemah, Jongin berhasil turun dari lantai dua dan duduk di meja makan dengan khidmad. Luhan memasak banyak makanan dan kelihatannya sangat kerepotan karena putranya, Haowen yang berusia tiga tahun masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Perlu ku bantu?" Jongin menawarkan. Luhan mengangguk senang.

"Tolong bantu aku menggendong _Haowen_! Dia agak merepotkanku dengan rengekannya seharian ini. _"_

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Luhan. Dengan tangkas ia mengambil alih Oh Haowen sehingga sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Jongin membawa Haowen ke meja makan dan memangkunya dengan penuh kasih lalu memandanginya lekat-ekat. Keponakan pertama dari Sehun dan Luhan, Haowen benar-benar bentuk mini dari ayahnya, tapi memiliki mata besar seperti ibunya. Setiap kali melihat Haowen, Jongin merasa sedang melihat kembali kenangan-kenangan masa

lalu dimana dirinya harus merelakan Luhan untuk Sehun. Tidak tepat jika di katakan merelakan, Jongin pada saat itu juga tidak berfikir untuk menjadikan Luhan miliknya karena perasaannya selalu di lingkupi rasa ragu dan belum berakhir hingga sekarang.

"Paman, Aku tampan ya?"

Kata-kata Haowen itu membuat tawa Jongin meledak. Anak itu sudah bisa berbicara dengan baik di usianya yang balita. "Haowen, Kau merasa tampan?"

"Tentu saja aku memang tampan. Aku juga cerdas!"

Jongin kembali tertawa. Ia memandangi Luhan yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas-gelas di atas meja makan.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya berkata seperti ini?"

"Kau fikir siapa? Tentu saja ayahnya! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu!" jawab Luhan ketus. Kali ini Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Selama ia mengenal Xi Luhan, wanita yang kini sudah menjadi adik iparnya itu bukanlah orang yang suka memuji diri sendiri, Sehun yang seperti itu. Sekali lagi Jongin memandangi Luhan. Siapa sangka gadis yang dulunya sangat gila kerja harus menikah di usia muda saat karirnya tengah menanjak dan meninggalkan citacitanya. Sekarang wanita itu bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan sebuah blouse viscose berlengan ¾ dan rok katun bermotif bunga-bunga lalu bekerja di dapur seharian. Meninggalkan map-mapnya, rok mini, blazer dan kata-kata penuh hujatan yang selalu mengalir dari mulutnya selama di pengadilan.

"Sehun sepertinya benar-benar sudah mengubah seorang Xi Luhan. Sekarang kau benar-benar jadi ibu dan istri yang baik, kelihatannya!" Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan bundar itu.

"Aku suka dengan ini. Setidaknya sampai Haowensiap di tinggal!"

Oh Haowen menggeliat tiba-tiba. Ia memanggil-manggil ayahnya saat mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Jongin menurunkan Haowen dari pangkuannya saat bocah itu merengek minta di turunkan dan pada akhirnya, Haowen sudah berlarian menuju ruang tamu. Jongin kembali menoleh kepada Luhan.

"Dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali, ini hari senin, kan? Bukannya jam kerja masih lama berakhir?"

"Dia selalu pulang saat makan siang, Bung!"

"Wah, sepertinya bukan hanya Sehun yang mengubah hidupmu, Nyonya Oh! Dia juga sudah berhasil kau ikat kuat-kuat, sampai harus pulang saat makan siang segala! Kalau saat itu aku yang menikah denganmu, aku rasa sekarang kita masih berada di London dan menjalankan rutinitas hidup yang membosankan karena harus bertemu bukan hanya di rumah, tapi juga kantor. Hidupku akan terikat dan menjadi tidak bebas karena itu!"

"Itu karena Kau belum mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang lagi hingga saat ini!" Sehun datang sambil menggendong Haowen. Tangannya masih sempat memukul kepala Jongin dari belakang. Sehun kemudian memindahkan Haowenkepangkuan ibunya lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong. Jongin menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang agak nyeri, Sehun tidak main-main. Pukulannya sangat kuat dan cukup untuk membuat Jongin limbung, ia kesulitan memulihkan pandangan matanya yang mengabur karena itu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan wanita seperti Xi Luhan!"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi fikiranmu akan berubah kalau mengetahui seperti apa Klara Schrade itu."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang meminta Sehun mencari gadis bernama Klara Schrade itu. Sehun memiliki koneksi lebih luas untuk kawasan Korea dan ia pasti bisa membantu Jongin dengan cepat. Terbukti, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga kali 24 jam, Sehun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Klara Schrade.

"Kau sudah menemukan anak itu? Dia dimana? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja, ini bagian dari pekerjaanku!"

"Jangan menyesal kalau begitu…" Sehun menggantung ucapannya sambil menyuap makanannya, ia mengunyah dengan sangat perlahan karena semangat untuk menggoda Jongin yang sangat tinggi. Jongin sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia sudah sangat penasaran dan tidak bisa menunggu.

"Ayolah, beri tahu aku! Ini menyangkut pekerjaanku!"

"Bila ku beritahu, ini bukan hanya menyangkut pekerjaanmu anakku!" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya.

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa apa boleh buat. Klara Schrade, berada di Busan dua hari yang lalu, ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang merupakan pejabat daerah, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Klara Schrade hanya pulang ke Busan pada hari libur karena di Busan, yang ada hanyalah keluarga angkat. Ia tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya di Inggris."

"Inggris? Berarti anak itu sangat dekat selama ini?"

"Tentu saja dekat. Dia selalu bersama dengan ibunya, seorang barista di sebuah coffee Shop di Soho di kenal sebagai Do Klara. Kau pernah bilang kalau nyonya Jouliette memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya dengan nama Klara, sama dengan nama putrinya. Dan gadis itu ternyata adalah anak kandungnya. Satu lagi, pernah dengar nama Kyungsoo? Do Klara adalah Kyungsoo Kyungsoo! Bukan orang lain, Jongin. Kau memang berjodoh dengan anak itu."

Jongin terbelalak. Do Kyungsoo? " Kyungsoo? Iya aku kenal dengannya." Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Coffe Shop tempatnya bekerja dekat dengan kedai milik Yifan kakak keduaku. Karyawannya juga selalu memesan makan siang dari kedai mie Yifan . Jadi dia anak seorang milyuner? Wah…"

Luhan berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Ia memandangi Jongin yang termenung lalu menoleh kepada suaminya. Sehun pura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaan Jongin yang masih memandangi piring di hadapannya yang kosong. Do Kyungsoo sepertinya membangkitkan sesuatu yang besar di ingatan Jongin sehingga menyita kesadarannya beberapa waktu.

* * *

Xi Luhan memakai sebuah gaun sutra berwarna putih. Pakaiannya cukup transparan untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuhnya yang berada di balik kain itu tanpa apapun sama sekali. Sebenarnya Sehun lebih suka jika istrinya melepaskan gaunnya dan polos saja tanpa sehelai benangpun berbaring di atas tubuhnya, tapi malam ini sepertinya Luhan sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar _flirting_ seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Sehun merasa bibirnya sudah kebas, tapi ia suka saat mendengar desahan Luhan hanya karena sebuah ciuman sehingga Sehun terus berusaha melanjutkan usahanya untuk terus menciumi bagian tubuh lainnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menjerit merasakan nyeri karena Sehun mengigit puting payudaranya keras-keras. Ia segera menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari dadanya dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau fikir dirimu Haowen? Haowensaja sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi semenjak dia berhenti menyusu dan sekarang

ayahnya yang melanjutkan!" Sehun tertawa.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan untuk membela diri? Aku hanya merasa lebih bersemangat karena semenjak melahirkan Haowenkita jarang melakukan ini. Kau selalu mengeluh karena takut Haowenterbangun!"

"Tapi kau belum pernah menggigitnya sekeras ini, Ayah!"

"Baiklah ibu! Kita sudah menikah selama tiga tahun dan sekarang adalah saat-saatnya Ayah sedang bersemangat untuk itu!"

"Kau sering melakukannya dengan perempuan-perempuan sebelumku?"

Sehun memandangi Luhan sejenak lalu merangkulnya sehingga wanita itu kini berbaring di sisinya, bukan lagi di atas tubuhnya seperti semula.

"Beberapa, Ya! Hanya kepada wanita-wanita yang membuatku berselera saja. Dan tidak bisa ku pungkiri, selama tiga tahun ini, hanya kau yang membuatku selalu bergairah. Karena itu aku tidak bisa berselingkuh padahal banyak pegawai yang muda dan cantik di kantor!"

"Haruskah aku percaya itu?"

"Apa harus aku membuktikannya sekarang? Aku sudah merindukan bagaimana rasanya menyentuhmu selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Minggu lalu, kau datang bulan dan minggu ini kita kedatangan Jongin."

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, Bagaimana bila Jongin mendengarnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kau melakukannya tanpa bersuara, kan? Satu-satunya suara yang timbul adalah suara yang berasal dari deritan ranjang dan Dia tidak akan mendengar kalau tidak berdiri di depan pintu ini. Lagi pula sekarang mungkin Jongin sedang melamun sambil memandangi foto di dompetnya dan memikirkan Do Kyungsoo."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa hubungan foto di dompetnya dengan Do Kyungsoo? Aku penasaran dengan itu saat makan siang tadi. Kelihatannya Jongin sangat terkejut mendengar nama Do Kyungsoo."

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia. Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo punya hubungan khusus, sudah lama sekali. waktu itu dia berada di tahun terakhir magister di universitas Manhattan. Mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis di dunia."

"Do Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Mana mungkin. Saat aku bertemu dengan gadis itu saja, usianya masih 20 tahun. Kalau begitu dia dan Jongin punya hubungan saat gadis itu berusia lima atau enam belas…"

"Benar sekali sayang. Saat itu kami bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di rumah teman Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dari adik perempuan teman Jongin itu. Beberapa kali bertemu, anak itu selalu menanyakan pekerjaan rumahnya kepada Jongin. Dan saat itu, Jongin masih bajingan dan memanfaatkannya. Tapi Jongin pada akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta saat merasakan kalau anak itu berbeda dengan wanita lain yang dekat dengannya. Do Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Jongin, Bahkan pada saat dirinya di kamar mandi, anak itu mengirim pesan kepada Jongin kalau dia sedang menyikat gigi dengan pasta dan sikat gigi yang berwarna sama."

"Benarkah? Artinya rentang usia mereka jauh?!"

"Kyungsoo korban Kim Jongin, semula Jongin hanya tertarik untuk bermain-main karena dia tau kalau anak itu sangat mengaguminya. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin benar-benar jatuh hati setelah beberapa kali bercinta. Puncaknya saat Kyungsoo ternyata mengandung dan Jongin sempat frustasi karena itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah bermain-main dengan anak kecil.. Setelah melalui pertimbangan yang panjang, Jongin bersedia untuk menikah muda dan bertanggung jawab pada kandungan anak itu, dia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk cuti kuliah dan bekerja mencari biaya pernikahan karena ayahnya pasti tidak akan terima jika anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan cara begitu. Di usia dua puluh lima tahun menghamili seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun, Kau fikir apa kata masyarakat saat itu? Semua orang hanya akan mengatakan kalau Jongin sakit jiwa!"

"Pantas dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia dan dirimu tidak ada bedanya. Padahal selama kami berteman Jongin tidak pernah bermain-main dengan wanita manapun kecuali gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya memiliki hubungan serius. Ternyata kata-katanya merujuk ke waktu dulu, Tadi kau bilang Kyungsoo mengandung? Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganya?"

"Kyungsoo beruntung karena ibunya saat itu yang belakangan ini baru ku ketahui adalah ibu tirinya tidak mengatakan mengenai hal itu kepada ayahnya dan memaksa Kyungsoo menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi dengan sedikit akal bulus, Kyungsoo masih bisa mempertahankan kandungannya dan masih berhubungan dengan Jongin secara rahasia."

"Jadi? Kenapa sekarang bisa berpisah? Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kyungsoo keguguran saat bersama Jongin. Hal yang sangat mengguncang Jongin pada waktu itu. Dia terpuruk dan minum-minuman keras. Selanjutnya setelah bulan pertama tanpa calon bayi mereka, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Jongin jadi orang yang kita kenal sekarang. Hidupnya sempat kacau balau dalam waktu yang lama, Kau bayangkan saja, dia Hampir seusiaku dan baru selesai kuliah setelah satu tahun sebelum dirimu. Karena KyungsooJongin menyia-nyiakan banyak waktunya, Drop Out dari kampus yang lama, lalu pindah ke London dan mengulangi Magisternya lagi dari awal!"

Luhan termenung. Ia jadi mengerti mengapa saat Jongin tau kalau Luhan mengandung anak Sehun, Jongin kelihatan sangat marah. Begitu juga saat tau kalau Luhan ingin merahasiakannya. Saat itu Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Mungkin semua itu terjadi karena Jongin selalu mengingat Kyungsoo Kyungsoo, dia sangat menyayangi Do Kyungsoo, semua cerita Sehun mengesankan itu.

"Lalu mengapa Kyungsoo pergi?"

"Kalau soal itu, tanyakan saja pada orangnya. Aku tidak begitu tau karena bukan urusahku. Sekarang bagaimana? Kita lanjutkan saja…"

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat!"

Sehun menghela Nafas. Luhan tidak bersemangat karena mendengar dongeng sedih itu dan dia mengerti. "Kalau begitu bulan depan kau harus siap ku habisi nyonya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun dari ranjang selama seminggu!"

"Kau bercanda, Tuan? Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusi anak kita?"

"Kita titipkan saja pada ibumu!"

Luhan memandang suaminya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita bulan madu kedua, di Inggris. Oke? Ibumu pasti sangat merindukan cucu pertamanya. Haowen juga bertanya tentang bibi Minseok. Dia ingin bertemu dengan semua keluarga ibunya di Inggris"

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan penuh dengan binar kebahagiaan, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya semenjak pindah ke Seoul. Haowen juga hanya pernah melihat keluarga ibunya lewat foto ataupun telpon.

"Aku sudah mengajukkan cuti selama sebulan penuh, sebenarnya juga di campur dengan perjalanan kerja. Tapi tidak masalah bukan, kalau kita sekeluarga jalan-jalan bersama sebulan penuh? Selagi Haowenbelum sekolah. Jadi malam ini berterima kasihlah. Jangan buat aku kecewa, sayang!"

* * *

Sudah seminggu yang lalu Jongin mengirim seorang detektif swasta yang mahir ke London untuk memata-matai Klara Schrade atau Do Klara alias Do Kyungsoo berbekal sedikit informasi dari Sehun saat ia masih di Korea. Dan kabar yang di dapatnya sangat mengejutkan. Klara ternyata masih seorang mahasiswa NYU jurusan perkembangan anak dan ia membiayai kuliahnya dengan gaji sebagai barista padahal seharusnya di usianya yang sekarang Klara semestinya sudah lebih dari setahun menikmati waktu sebagai sarjana. Selain itu, Klara selalu berada di sisi ibunya sebagai Do Klara dan Jouliette sama sekali tidak mengenali anaknya setiap kali bersamanya di Coffee Shop dimana Klara bekerja sekarang?

Dalam sebuah foto yang di _fax_ hari ini, Jongin dapat membayangkan kalau wanita itu, Do Klara adalah seorang perempuan yang tomboy. Di dalam foto itu, gambar Klara di ambil setengah badan dan terlihat menggunakan Apron putih melapisi kostum baristanya. Rambut bergelombangnya yang di ikat asalasalan ke belakang seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa wanita itu adalah pribadi yang gemar bertindak sesukanya. Jongin memijat keningnya sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa dirinya kembali berurusan dengan Do Kyungsoo padahal sudah begitu lama gadis itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Kyungsoo meninggalkannya di saat Jongin sangat mencintainya, dan sekarang gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya hingga semua warisan dari mendiang Jouliette jatuh ke tangannya secara mutlak. Begitu tiba di London, Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin buang waktu lebih banyak. Waktu istirahanya hari ini benar-benar ingin di gunakanya untuk menemui seseorang. Do Klara. Malam sudah hampir tiba dan berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya, Klara akan memulai jam kerjanya beberapa menit lagi. Jongin memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dan memesan secangkir Ekspresso pekat untuk menemaninya menanti. Ia berusaha menghadirkan kembali wajah gadis itu, Klara dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti yang di lihatnya di foto mungkin akan segera datang dan memasuki pintu itu.

 _Itukah dia?_ Bisik Jongin. Seorang wanita dengan ciri seperti yang di lihatnya di foto masuk ke dalam coffee shop dengan _attitude_ yang anggun. Matanya, hidungnya, bibir, juga rambutnya sama persis. Tapi wanita itu tidak seperti yang Sudah Jongin duga sebelumnya. Klara datang dengan seragam barista-nya yang berbentuk kemeja putih dengan beberapa ornamen coklat yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan rok mini dan sepatu ber- hak tinggi yang membuat dia tidak terkesan tomboy sama sekali. Jongin tersenyum kecut. Penampilan Klara sama sekali tidak seperti dugaannya, gadis itu menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah wanita sejati yang juga menyukai fashion dan _high heels_.

" _Sista_ , cepatlah! beberapa pelangganmu sudah menunggu."

Teriak seorang pria muda kepadanya. Dengan tangkas Klara masuk kedapur dan keluar dengan menggunakan Apron bermerek sama dengan papan nama Coffee Shop di depan. Wanita itu mendekati beberapa orang pelangganya dengan ramah. Beberapa di antaranya adalah orang-orang yang sudah datang lebih dulu sebelum Jongin tapi mereka belum memesan apa-apa hingga Klara mendekatinya.

"Sediakan aku sesuatu yang terbaik dari racikanmu malam ini, Klara!"

Wanita setengah baya dengan penampilan super elit itu juga sudah datang sejak tadi. Dia menunggu Klara hanya untuk mencicipi kopi buatanya.

"Semua racikanku adalah yang terbaik."

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku satu di antaranya!"

"Tidak adakah pesanan yang lebih spesifik, _Maam_? Capuchino? Ekspresso? Original…"

"Aku serahkan kepada ahlinya!" Potong wanita itu.

"Kau harusnya tau apa yang terbaik disajikan untuk wanita tua sepertiku pada malam hari seperti ini!"

"Baiklah, mohon kesediaanya untuk menunggu!"

Klara lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali kedapur dan melewati Jongin begitu saja. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya. Klara mengingatkanya pada seseorang yang sudah di carinya sekian lama. Tapi benarkah? Ia masih belum yakin dan masih harus melihatnya sekali lagi. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Jongin untuk menunggu Klara keluar dari dapurnya. Gadis itu membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko kaca berukuran sedang yang di penuhi teh hijau dengan sebuah cangkir dan beberapa bungkus gula non kolesterol. Kelihatanya Klara cukup membuat wanita tua itu terperangah karena Klara membawa sesuatu yang jauh dari dugaanya.

"Bukankah aku memesan kopi?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

" _Maam_ , kau memesan salah satu dari racikan terbaikku. Dan ini juga racikan terbaikku yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. The lebih baik untukmu malam-malam begini." Dia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan punggung tangan kemulutnya sambil berbisik.

"Kopi bisa membuatmu terserang insomnia!" Wanita tua itu kemudian tertawa, Jongin juga tersenyum. Cara yang menarik untuk mendapatkan hati pelanggan, sekarang Jongin mengerti mengapa sangat banyak orang yang menunggu Do Klara untuk melayaninya. Gadis itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan segala resiko yang bisa di dapat seorang perempuan tua bila harus minum kopi pada malam hari seperti sekarang. Teh hijau sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam menu dan dia menyajikanya hanya untuk wanita itu saja.

" _Sis,_ laki-laki itu memanggilmu."

Seorang pelayan muda lain berbisik kepada Klara. Klara memandang sekilas kearah seorang pemuda misterius yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Binar matanya perlahan meredup, tapi ia masih berusaha menyembunyikanya dengan memberikan senyum kepada pelanggan wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapanya sebelum akhirnya Klara mengatakan kata 'selamat menikmati' dan pergi. Tidak banyak yang bisa Jongin tangkap. Suara Klara tidak dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas dalam jarak yang jauh. Yang pasti ia bisa melihat kalau wanita itu berusaha menyapa laki-laki yang memanggilnya melalui pelayan tadi dengan ramah. Tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya, ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkanya di atas meja. Dalam beberapa detik laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan Klara tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Jongin memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna coklat tua yang setengahnya ditutupi oleh topi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Laki-laki yang sangat misterius.

Pada musim panas seperti ini dia menggunakan pakaian serba gelap seolah-olah ia sedang berada di tangah musim dingin. Pandangan Jongin kembali kepada Klara. Wanita itu masih belum beranjak dari sana. Kedua matanya memandangi uang di atas meja dengan pandangan kosong. Klara kelihatanya sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya untuk terus berdiri. Kedua tanganya menopang tubunya dengan berpegangan kepada meja. Ia terlihat tertekan dan terpukul. Laki-laki tadi pasti punya hubungan dengan perubahan perilaku yang mendadak dari Klara ini. Sepertinya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meminta Klara untuk membahas soal ibunya. Meskipun Klara kelihatan kembali ceria beberapa saat kemudian, tapi Jongin tau kalau gadis itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan saat Jongin harus melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya membayar seseorang untuk menguntit Klara. Jongin sangat benci dengan keadaan dimana dirinya harus membiarkan Klara atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo (meskipun dirinya belum benar-benar yakin) di perhatikan oleh laki-laki lain sepanjang hari, setiap detik. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Jongin harus tetap melakukan hal itu demi Klara, agar ia tau apa yang dilakukannya dan kemana gadis itu pergi. Tapi sekarang, Jongin bersyukur atas keputusanya tersebut. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya tau kalau Klara sedang dalam bahaya dan laporan itu datang tanpa kenal waktu. Tidak sia-sia rasanya menyewa seseorang yang professional di bidangnya dengan biaya yang tinggi karena saat ini Jongin sudah lega melihat Klara yang terselamatkan dari tindak kejahatan.

" _Perempuan itu sempat dipukuli sebelum kami bergerak untuk membelanya. Sekarang pelaku penodongan itu sudah di tangani polisi dan anak buahku sudah mengurusnya"_

Laporan yang baru saja datang kurang dari semenit yang lalu itu adalah sebuah Pesan dalam bahasa Korea yang masuk ke ponselnya saat Jongin turun dari mobilnya. Wanita yang dimaksud itu adalah Klara? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya setelah melihat gadis itu duduk seorang diri di salah satu sudut taman.

"Perempuan itu masih disana? Dia tidak bertanya tentangmu?" Jongin berujar pelan sambil sesekali memandangnya dan sekali lagi.

"Tidak, saya sudah berkenalan dengannya selama seminggu belakangan ini di coffee Shop. Jadi dia tidak bertanya yang macammacam."

Jawab laki-laki yang sejak tadi menanti Jongin sambil memantau gadis itu dari kejauhan. Laki-laki Eropa yang berbadan Tegap dan berpakaian rapi itu adalah pria yang Jongin sewa untuk Mengikuti Klara sementara waktu. Bukan hanya itu, Pekerjaanya juga merangkap sebagai Bodyguard yang harus bertindak di saat-saat Klara berada dalam bahaya. Bekerja dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk urusan membela kebenaran, membuat Jongin banyak mengenal orang-orang seperti laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Joan.

"Terima kasih atas jasamu hari ini!"

Joan menganggukkan kepalanya saat Jongin menepuk lenganya beberapa kali. Jongin memandang Klara yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin mendekat, harus mendekat untuk memastikan gadis itu memang sudah dalam keadaa aman. Langkah demi langkahnya untuk mendekati Klara membuat Jantung Jongin berpacu. Klara Schrade atau Do Kyungsoo itu kembali menunduk sambil memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang melukis aspal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi beberapa luka memar begitu Jongin berdiri dihadapanya tanpa suara dan terlihat agak terkejut. Matanya sempat membesar saat melihat wajah Jongin dan Jongin berusaha menerka apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sekali lagi ia memandang Klara dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Apa maksud pandangan kaget Klara tadi? Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Apakah benar kata-kata Sehun kalau Klara adalah…

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Klara bertanya dengan suara serak dalam bahasa yang Jongin kenal. Bahasa Korea. _Jadi kau benar-benar Kyungsoo?_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Jongin tertawa senang tanpa disadarinya, kelakuanya itu membuat Klara memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sudah gila? Ada yang lucu untuk di tertawakan?"

"Kau sudah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu jika kau tidak berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak melupakanku?"

Klara berdecak, ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Secepat mungkin Jongin mencoba mengejarnya dan menarik lenganya kemudian menggenggam erat. Klara berontak dan genggaman Jongin terlepas. Ia tidak begerak lagi dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang sangat datar. Tapi Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang ,menusuk perutnya pada pandangan Klara, pandangan yang hadir sebelum pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang di tampilkannya kali ini.

"Aku punya urusan denganmu!" Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai"

"Ini tidak menyangkut urusan kita. Urusan yang ingin ku bahas adalah urusan professional dengan ibu kandungmu. Jouliette."

"Ibuku bukan Jouliette!" Klara terdengar agak membentak. Jawaban yang mengesankan kalau ia memberikan sinyal negatif dengan semua ini. "Dia tidak membutuhkan Klara Schrade sebagai anak, hanya sebagai pewaris saja!"

"Itu adalah masalahmu. Kau hanya perlu ikut aku untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan dan menangani beberapa prosedur penting lalu kembali kekeluarga ibumu. Selama ini kau sudah puas bersama dengan ayahmu, Kan? Sudah saatnya kau menggantikan ibumu untuk mengurusi semua harta peninggalannya."

"Kau mengatakan apa? Aku sudah pernah kehilangan banyak dan itu karenamu, sekarang kau ingin melakukanya lagi? Kau ingin menjauhkan aku dari keluarga yang paling dekat denganku saat ini? Kau ini siapa? Apa terlahir hanya untuk merusak hidupku?"

Mata Jongin membesar setelah mendengar barisan kata-kata dari mulut Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa kalau gadis itu sedang menikam Jantungnya dengan kejam. Kyungsooyang di kenalnya tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini terhadapnya, anak itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut seperti halnya ibu kandung Jongin sendiri. Tapi gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kau sudah menyakitiku dengan megatakan kata-kata kejam itu! Kau benar-benar Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo yang ku kenal selalu memanggilku _Oppa_ dengan wajah yang manis. Dia tidak pernah berkata sejahat itu sekalipun!"

"Kalau begitu aku bukan Kyungsooyang kau kenal. Jadi menjauhlah!" Gadis itu memberikan serentetan ucapan dingin sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru di iringi bunyi detakkan _high heels_ -nya di aspal.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
